MortInCommand A Mortifierr and IonCommand Fanfic
by Srdzfdxtfyufk
Summary: What will happen when Mort comes out to declare his undying love for Ion...? Only one way to find out...


**MortInCommand... A Mortifierr and IonCommand Fanfiction.**

**(Story is completely false. Made up completely by myself, not true whatsoever.)**

I made this up myself once I realized that combining Mortifierr and IonCommand would result in MortInCommand. The original fanfiction was made by Pewdiecry, a fanfiction between PewDiePie and Cryotic on youtube. I just edited it and added in some parts to it.

* * *

Today was the day. No going back on plans. Mort was going to come out and confess his love for Ion... With a glorious gift Ion would love.

Today was Valentine's day, and Mort has been quite worrisome the past few weeks... Would Ion reject his gift and every feeling Mort has ever had for Ion? Or will he feel the same way? Mort released a heavy sigh.

He parked his car in Ion's driveway and sat back in his seat, as he usually did when he came over to visit Ion. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready yet... He glanced over at the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for Ion and picked them up. Holding the flowers close to his chest, he wished himself luck, and exited the car, quickly releasing he needed no luck, only courage.

As he looked at Ion's house, he saw the front window curtains draw back, and Ion was looking out. When Ion noticed him, he smiled and waved, beckoning him inside, then scurried over to open the door. Mort walked up the porch steps, and said to himself, "No returning now..."

Before he could knock, Ion opened the door and practically pulled him inside the house.

"Mort! Why are you here?" Ion said, obviously surprised to see Mort not with Fred for Valentine's day. "Aren't you going to spend Valentine's day with Fred?" Ion then noticed the flowers and pointed at them. " Are those for Fred? They're beautiful! He'll love them!"

"Uh... Um, n-no Ion," Mort stuttered. "T-these are for you." Mort smiled immensely and released the air he realized he had been holding inside his chest for as long as he had entered Ion's house.

Ion was flabbergasted. "M-Mort! What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I-I have really liked you for a while now and-"

"But, but, what about Fred...?"

"I may even have more feelings than 'like' and-"

"Won't he be sad?"

"I think I love you," Mort finished.

Ion opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it. He studied the bouquet closer and took it out of Mort's hands hesitantly.

"M-Mort, I'm flattered, really. But I have to ask about-"

"I left Fred," Mort said whilst staring down at the floorboards, twiddling his thumbs rapidly.

"Wh- Why would you leave him? You two were so happy together. Well, at least it seemed like you were."

Mort looked up at Ion, staring into his eyes noticing every twinkle.

"I left him for you." Mort said bravely. Mort stepped closer to Ion, grabbing the flowers and setting them down on a nearby desk. Mort took hold of Ion's hands before he could even react.

"I had a feeling I could be happier with you. I don't know if you even like me... But I do know that every time I look at you and see your words that you type out... Every time I see that... I realize , that I have an enormous amount of feelings for you, my friend..."

Ion continued to stare at Mort. His face was flushed pure crimson. Ion glanced down at Mort's hands, which were intertwined with his still. Mort stared back at him, eyes full of hope and determination.

"Mort, I never knew you felt that way about me... I always pushed back my very feelings for you because of the same reasons. I thought if I let them out... you wouldn't feel the same and our friendship would be ruined forever..."

"So... so all this time you-" Mort's words trailed off. He was too busy worrying about his own feelings and the terrible thought of being rejected, that he never acknowledged Ion's affection towards him.

"You felt the same way about me as I do you?" Mort said hopefully.

Ion nodded, a faint smile on his face. "Mort, you could have confessed sooner. You kept me waiting, friend."

"I'm sorry... Oh, and Ion?"

"What is it?"

Mort leaned forward, closer and closer to Ion's ear.

"Ion, will you be my Valentine?" he whispered.

"Of course, Mort," Ion grinned, pulling Mort into a hug.

He had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**(Time Skip : Five years later.)**

"I think we're finally ready for this Ion. It's time for us to name the baby we adopted," Mort said to his new Partner, Ion.

"I think we should name him... MortInCommand," Ion said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I love it..."

"I knew you would..."

**And they both lived happily ever after with each other... The End.**

* * *

**(Again, this is completely false. This was only made to make people smile and hopefully laugh.)**

Original Writer is Pewdiecry on . Full credit to them until the five year time skip, that was original by myself.


End file.
